le tout et ses parties
by ylg
Summary: où un entraînement joint Nord et Est sert de prétexte pour s'interroger sur la valeur intrinsèque des soldats. ::gen::


**Titre** : le tout et ses parties  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : l'équipe Mustang et une équipe d'Olivier  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#26, « Le fort et l'éphémère » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 700 et des brouettes  
et on va dire que ça fait assez long pour que je ne l'inclue pas dans un recueil à mini-fics ?

oOo

De l'avis de Jean Havoc, les entraînements joints entre son régiment d'East City et les givrés de Briggs ont été inventés par des vieux chefs n'ayant plus toute leur tête, exprès pour les embêter. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend, pour faire rire un peu les copains entre deux exercices ; en vérité il sait que ça a une base plus sérieuse. Même s'il laissera à d'autres (au hasard, Farman ou Breda) le soin d'expliquer, si une bleusaille vient à poser la question.

Mélanger des équipes n'ayant rien à voir entre elles à l'origine : pourquoi donc ?

« Pour vérifier de une si on fonctionne bien en temps qu'équipe.  
- C'est nous les meilleurs !  
- Oué !  
- De deux comment on fonctionne en réaction avec une équipe inconnue, censée nous compléter – ou nous la compléter – selon les besoins stratégiques au niveau de nos capacités respectives alors qu'on ne les connaît pas personnellement.

» Car on ne sait jamais ; imaginez que ça tourne mal quelque part sur une frontière (et il existe tant de façons pour cela : les tensions avec Drachma, la guerre qui s'éternise avec Aerugo, une éventuelle nouvelle rébellion à l'Est...) qu'on nous envoie dans un coin inconnu seconder des troupes inconnues. Et que dans ce cas, tout ce qu'on sait c'est objectivement ce sont des camarades. Rien de plus.  
On est des individus sous notre uniforme ; ils font de leur mieux mais n'ont jamais entièrement uniformisé notre mode de pensée, nous avons tous des réactions différentes face à une situation donnée. Mais il faut savoir passer outre cette individualité. »

À cette idée certains sont pris de vertige : ils réalisent combien ils sont des éléments tout petits, dispensables et disposables. Les guerres sont menées à l'échelle de la décennie, le pays est construit à l'échelle du siècle, eux ne sont qu'un tout petit élément passant dans un grand tout ; ils envisagent leur période vraiment active dans l'armée, le temps où ils pourront être des héros sur quelques années à peine pendant une carrière plus longue  
avant, après, ils ne l'envisagent pas vraiment. Ils font partie de leur pays non seulement ici et maintenant mais s'inscrivent sans bien s'en rendre compte dans quelque chose de temporellement beaucoup plus vaste.

On parle souvent de la force de l'armée dans son ensemble, en tant que groupe immense, ses milliers d'homme assemblés en une seule masse pour défendre leur pays ; à échelle humaine il est aussi parfois mention de la force individuelle d'un homme parmi d'autres.  
Les civils en général ne s'intéressent pas à ce qui fait cette force ; la force collective de l'armée vient de l'assemblage d'une myriade de petits éléments dispensables, remplaçables, ceux qu'ils appellent nos valeureux soldats aux temps de gloire et la chair à canon dans les moments de défaite. Comme dans une fourmilière, ces petits éléments vont et viennent et le tout formé est plus que la somme de ses parties.

Et l'éphémérité de chacun fait partie de ce système ; chaque soldat qui passe est vite oublié, vite remplacé. Ils sont les fourmis d'une colonie, les cellules d'un organisme : nécessaires dans leur globalité mais pas indispensables dans leur individualité. Quoiqu'ils en pensent à l'échelle de leur unité, ils se fondent dans une masse bien plus grande ; du fait même de leur humanité ils sont voués à disparaître, et existant comme tels ils ont leur rôle à jouer.

Ils ont leurs instants d'importance en tant qu'individus de temps à autre ; un éclat, un jeu, un concours de tir ; ça se sent lors des pauses quand la machine ne s'arrête pas (jamais totalement !) mais tourne juste plus lentement et différemment. Elle ronronne et vibre toujours ; les techniciens que sont les haut-gradés, réfléchissant sur un terme différent de celui d'une seule vie humaine, relocalisent son énergie, d'autres en contrôlent les rouages.  
Peut-être demain peut-être dans un an elle peut se remettre à plein régime en un rien de temps ici ; elle tourne ailleurs et les petites fourmis que voici peuvent y être envoyées.  
Et dans un cas pareil, bien qu'ils continueront, chacun pour eux, à exister, pour tout le monde à part eux seule la grande masse collective de l'armée aura encore de l'importance, chaque individu sera déjà oublié de tous les autres.


End file.
